<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Boy by fanfic_originals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262253">Bad Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals'>fanfic_originals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom! Yukio, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sub! Rin, male sex, sibling sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a few days after Rin was enrolled into Exorcist school and finding out that his Younger Brother is a lecturer at the school. He is now stuck in a dormitory with Homework that he is too lazy to do. He also disobeys his Younger Brother’s orders to not follow him to the scene where a demon was spotted.</p><p>He goes back to the dorm to find himself in a situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>YukioRin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather was hot and Rin is sitting in front of the work he has to do. His brother was on the bed reading a book, while keeping an eye on him as he struggles with his work. He doesn’t want to do the work at all. He wants some action. He wants to go out to the field to actually exorcise demons. His brother doesn’t allow him to go out to missions though. It makes him so frustrated but he couldn’t do anything because his own brother is the professor.</p><p>“Yukio, I don’t want to study anymore. It is so boring! Let’s go out, please?” Rin pleads his younger brother. Yukio gave a stern look at Rin before returning to his book. “No, you have to finish your work. You are lagging behind the class right now.” Yukio says sternly and turns away from his older brother. Rin sighs before turning back to his incomplete work with a defeated expression.</p><p>A phone call comes in and Yukio quickly answered. “Hello, this is Okumura Yukio.” He starts and the conversation continues about some demon that requires exorcising near the bridge that connects the museum to the city. Rin immediately perks up and rushes over to Yukio who is changing into his uniform. “Yukio, let me follow, please?” Rin tries his luck once more but is harshly rejected. Rin refuses to take this lying down so he decided to follow his brother to the scene.</p><p>He rushed to put on his white button up with black pants and his roughly tied tie. He put on his belt and hung his sword at his side. He followed behind Yukio and avoided being seen for some reason. He is lucky. They reached and was stopped by the security outside. “Identification please.” A tired and defeated voice says. Yukio took out his ID and stated his rank.</p><p>Yukio walks past the tapes and towards the group of exorcists who have arrived before him. “So what-” Yukio was immediately cut off by someone shouting, a voice that’s so damn familiar. “Hey! Stop that! Let me go! I’m with Okumura Yukio!” There he was, held still by two officers from the security department of the school. “Please let him go.” Yukio said in his calm voice, but his eyes told a different story.</p><p>Rin was set free and he rushed towards his brother. “God, can’t they have just let me go quietly?” Rin grumbled under his breath. Yukio was angry and Rin was going to get it either way. They looked at the demon, it was a black dog. “That’s the demon...” Yukio went into professional mode and Rin just sat there staring at the angry dog demon that is still snarling at them. He decided that maybe he could be of use.</p><p>He walks up to the demon calmly and slowly, with no sudden movements. Yukio runs up to his brother and pulled him back. “Have you gone out of your mind? You’re not trained to do this. It’s dangerous!” Yukio shouted, “Just let us do the job. You will get it from me when we reach home.”</p><p>The exorcists managed to eradicate the demon and now, Yukio was dragging his brother back to their rooms. You see they have the whole dorm building to themselves because the school was afraid that Rin could potentially hurt other students. So, Yukio took the liberty to create a punishment room for times like this when Rin disobeys his orders to stay at the room to finish his work and not follow him out to the field. Yukio left his things and pulled Rin into the punishment room. It was full of tools, and toys.</p><p>“Yukio, I didn’t know you were into this kind if shit. This is so cool.” Rin was in awe at the range of items there when he heard a whip crack from behind him. He slowly turned around to see Yukio holding the handle of a whip, with an expression that said ‘Do not mess with me’. It was one of the rare times that Rin saw Yukio angry like this. “You have been bad nii-san.” Yukio said, his raspy and creepy voice sending chills down Rin’s spine.</p><p>He wanted to run but saw Yukio blocking the ticket to his exit. “Calm down Yukio. I know you’re mad, just listen-” Rin was immediately cut off with another whip crack. Then it strikes him. The feeling of pain rushes through his nervous system as it reached the brain. It spelled danger. Adrenaline is now pumped into his blood stream. He doesn’t have his sword, it was left in their room, he wouldn’t want to hurt his younger brother either.</p><p>He is hit once more, harder this time, on the back of his legs making him fall to the ground. Yukio is quick to act, clasping a collar on his neck with a leash made of chains. “You never listen, do you? Well tonight, I’m going to teach you obedience.” Yukio whispered into Rin’s ear. That can’t be right, what exactly was happening, Rin simply didn’t understand. Yukio sat on the bed comfortably before he pulled the leash really hard forcing Rin to go towards him. Rin coughed as it probably took the air away from him.</p><p>“You have been causing me trouble this whole time at school. I can’t have you acting so recklessly.” Yukio attached the handle of the leash he was holding to a very sturdy pole. He stood up and walked over to the drawers, probably where all the stuff he needed was kept. He grabbed a pair of cuffs, a cock ring, a dildo and some lube placing them into a small container bringing it to the bed and placing them at the side. Yukio then forcefully removed his brother’s clothes, Rin struggled but to no avail which left him completely naked and sitting there in front if him.</p><p>The collar had a lock so Rin couldn’t escape even if he wanted to, which explains the helplessness. Yukio squatted down with the cock ring in his hand. He clasped it around his older brother’s penis. “I really want to break you and see what happens.” Yukio says as he clasp the cuffs on his brother’s wrists as well.</p><p>Yukio removes the leash from the pole and and it tied to the bed frame. You could see fear radiating off Rin’s eyes. He has never seen his brother this angry and aggressive before it came as a shock to him. The way he is restrained and humiliated by his own brother is not helping.</p><p>“Yukio, what the hell is this? This is not how you treat your own older brother.” Rin complains but of course, Yukio was having none of it. The whip came slashing down on Rin’s body and it barely missed his nipples. That was so damn close, though it still hurt like shit for Rin. He of course screamed in pain which made Yukio smirk, he liked this. His older brother was the one blessed with powers, he had nothing. This power he is having over his brother just makes him so damn happy.</p><p>Yukio flipped his brother over to lay on his stomach. He lube up his hands and let his finger glide on the rim of the entrance to his behind. Whimpers and moans escaped from Rin’s lips. “I’m barely touching you and you’re already moaning. What a slut you are.” Yukio spat. He let his fingers touch the entrance and he could already feel Rin clenching his inner walls. He laughs. He can’t believe that such a day would come.</p><p>“So greedy, I see.” Yukio mocks as he pushes his middle finger into Rin. Rin gasped and winced. It hurt slightly as he slowly adjusts. It is not everyday that he experiences something like this. “I’ll have you take in my cock and you will enjoy it. I’ll make sure you crave for this.” Well that was a bold statement that flowed out of Yukio. The sudden surge in confidence just shocks Rin even more. His soft spoken, calm and collected brother, became an aggressive and bold person.</p><p>“It must be a dream.” Rin mutters under his breath, but another finger enters his hole, pain shooting through his body. It simply proved that it definitely isn’t a dream. This is real. Yukio has perfect hearing. Yuki started scissoring, stretching him slowly and slightly. It still hurt but not too bad.</p><p>Rin is twitching, precum already leaking slowly from the head due to the cock ring that is restricting the liquids from flowing, clearly enjoying the session that he is having. He is starting to feel the pain of being unable to release but the ring won’t come off by itself. Yukio removed his fingers and dug his pockets for a condom. He remove his clothes and underwear before he slipped the condom on his penis which was huge. Yukio held Rin’s waist in place as he positions himself in front of the entrance.</p><p>He pushes himself into his older brother which causes sinful moans and whimpers to escape from his brother’s lips which was simply music to his ears. He had always wanted this to happen but never really had the chance. This must be a blessing in disguise.</p><p>“Ah! Please stop!” Rin shouted. “Your lips say no, but your body is saying yes. Look at your dripping member.” Yukio smirks. “It hurts!” Rin screams but it only made Yukio smile brighter. He can finally show who is the dominant one in their sibling relationship. He thrusts ruthlessly into Rin’s already looking pretty abused hole.</p><p>The action causes the bed to creak and the cuffs to rattle. Not that they could actually hear that with all the noise they are making. Yukio went to bite and suck on Rin’s sensitive nipples. “Ahh.. please...ugh...stop..” Rin is panting and moaning at the intensity of the session. It is probably because he isn’t used to it, but obviously the other person could care less about what actually happens to Rin.</p><p>“This is the least you could do after causing so much trouble for me.” Yukio grunts as he continues to thrust himself into Rin. He is slowly reaching his climax as well. He could see Rin’s cock pulsing red, like it was begging for a release. Yea, not happening, not until he had satisfied himself first. “You should have been a good boy and listened to what I said. You would have escaped this predicament.” Yukio whispered.</p><p>Rin’s wrists were bruised from the cuffs as well as his neck with the collar that sat snugly. His cock still pulsing and he is in quite a bit of pain. Yukio seem to just reach his climax and came into Rin after a very intense thrusting for a period of time. He hears the screams from his brother, just making him smile. He removed himself from Rin and removed the restraints that are keeping him to the bed frame.</p><p>He placed Rin over his lap. “I’m going to give you 15 spanks. You better count them loudly or I’ll start from 0 again until we reach 15.” He says. The harsh methods of the punishment seem to have brought Rin to tears. He didn’t think about the consequences he would get.</p><p><em>Smack</em> “13!” <em>Smack</em> “14!” <em>Smack</em> “15!” Rin was panting, his cock is still hard and red at the tip. “I’ll let you cum now.” Yukio said as he clicks the cock ring open and started to stroke Rin slightly to help his brother cum.</p><p>Rin came with tears in his eyes and Yukio brought his brother into a hug, placing kisses on the top of his older brother’s head. “It’s okay, it’s all over now. I’ll stop now.” Yukio rubbed comforting circles on his brother’s back. Sobs became sniffles and soon became calm breathing as Rin has fallen asleep. Yukio carried Rin into their room after he had cleaned and wash both of them up.</p><p>It was the first time Yukio has done this and it was probably the most successful punishment he has ever given because Rin is finally obedient.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>